


Additional Resources

by subtropicalStenella



Series: 5 for 500 [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Double Penetration, Everyone is of age, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Gangbang, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Orgy, Oviposition, Safe Sane and Consensual, Tentacle Dick, Vaginal Sex, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtropicalStenella/pseuds/subtropicalStenella
Summary: This is probably the most graphic, most detailed, most xenosexy thing I have ever done. This is it, y'all. The one I alluded to inWhile The Chancellor's AwayAT FUCKING LAST.*yeets fic into the 2am void*





	Additional Resources

**Author's Note:**

  * For [countessofbiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofbiscuit/gifts).



When Fives said Captain Rex and Commander Tano needed them for a favor, he figured it involved the way said officers have been screwing like shinies on their first night in 79s (loud, enthusiastic, often) for the last few months even without Fives helpfully elaborating that it was a  _ sexy  _ favor and doing that stupid thing with his eyebrows.

He loaded an extra holonovel on his datapad and reviewed the mental list of cover stories that had already been used this cycle and left his kit on the stand because they had fuckall to do for the next few days, on standdown with the rest of Torrent Company. “Food poisoning” was still viable, but tricky because well, Commander Tano could eat  _ literally _ anything. Though maybe that could backfire? 

 

Anyway, very high probability of Tano and Rex thoroughly testing the structural integrity of one or more flat surfaces via nonregulation maneuvers after they show up to stand guard.

Low but not impossible probability that supplemental equipment maintenance was already in progress by the time they get there. One or both of them was apparently something of an exhibitionist (definitely Rex, possibly Tano, he didn't judge but it  _ was _ slightly inadvisable when you're supposed to be keeping your wildly enthusiastic bootknocking a secret from your boss).

That would have been fine.

That wouldn't have made his brain completely short-circuit.

He didn't anticipate being fucking  _ presented  _ with Commander Ahsoka Fucking Tano stripped naked, flushed and panting on her knees in Rex’s lap on her own bedroom floor--did they steal a floorpad from the gym?--with Rex giving her what appears to be the reacharound of a lifetime. 

 

He can't stop staring at that. He could argue that it's eye-catching on principle: a double row of larger, more flexible scales low on her groin, iridescent white like her markings, that stands out brightly against the warm dark metallic bronze of her skin is split open down the middle, showing hints of richly dark blue--almost  _ their  _ blue--flesh inside with the movement of Rex’s fingers and the shifting, squirming motion of the thick blue-and-white candy-striped fucking  _ tentacle  _ coming out of her to make two complete loops around Rex's wrist and  _ squeeze _ . All of it dripping with more blue, thick and clear and running down her legs and Rex’s.

Couldn't have _imagined_ that Rex’s response to being interrupted while fuck-deep in his Superior Officer's--fucking hell if his fingers are in _there_ then his dick is up her _ass_ and he can't even fucking begin process that--just, _in_ Commander Tano in general, would be to rub his cheekbone and nose against the outward curve of one of her horns, murmuring loud enough for them to hear: 

 

“... and there's my reinforcements. Think they'll do for a proper harem, love?”

 

a what

oh

right

Togruta did that.

 

Commander Tano doesn't answer with words. Some kind of trilling, rippling sound pours out of her softly open mouth, too lyrical and liquid to be a growl but carrying far more raw, pleading  _ hunger _ that could possibly fit in one small woman. 

 

“... got you a couple of our best boys to fill you up, fuck you good and hard, do this right for you.” 

 

Commander Tano trills again, rolls her hips backwards onto Rex’s, and Fives grins as he breaks the seal on his blacks, strips them back off his shoulders.

 

“Happy fuckin’ Lifeday, vod,” Fives says, and gets down on his knees next to Commander Tano to run his hand up the inside of her thigh. She  _ coos _ and nuzzles into his shoulder.

“Lifeday’s not for another eight cycles,” he mumbles stupidly, watching Commander Tano lean into Fives, her small, soft breasts pushed against his upper arm, her hips rocking as Fives’ hand drifts higher.

“Decant Day, then,” Fives laughs, but it's cut off as Rex seizes his wrist, yanking his hand away from Commander Tano before he can even really touch her.

“You said you'd brief him,” Rex growls, low and gravelly and full of enough menace to be heard over Commander Tano’s mournful, needy whine. Fuckssakes she's in  _ binders _ , wide bands of soft, stretchy fabric strapping her ankles to her thighs and presumably her arms behind her back, given that she hasn't done more than rut on Rex.

 

Fives flinches guiltily. “I did! Didn't I?!”

“Told me you needed a favor, sir. Sexy one.”

“There, see?”

 

Commander Tano trills loudly, impatiently, rocks back against Rex again, that tentacle around his wrist tightening with a wet slithering sound, and Rex  _ snarls,  _ frustrated.

 

“Fucking--”

 

Rex hooks his free hand around the back of Fives’ neck and shoves him down into Commander Tano's crotch, pushing his face against her belly-scales. Scutes. She called them scutes that one time. “Do something useful with that smartass cockholster of yours while I work this out, why don't you? Since you can't be bothered to relay information when told.”

Rex’s first three fingers are stained blue, like he dipped that hand in dye. The other one, which Commander Tano's not-a-dick is using as a squeeze-toy, is splotchy-blue halfway to his elbow.

Rex sighs, remarkably composed despite Fives going down on his girlfriend while he's inside her. Commander Tano leans over Fives’ shoulder, rubs her face against his upper back, purring as she scrapes her teeth lightly at the edge of his shoulderblade. Fives hums back, he likes being bitten, and obligingly ducks down--only to freeze with a pained hiss that spikes up into--

 

_ “...sssshitfucking  _ **_ow_ ** _ ,  _ Rex!”

 

\--as Commander Tano sinks her many,  _ many _ needle-sharp teeth and fucking  _ fangs _ deep into the back of Fives’ shoulder, with her own, much scarier growl ripping through the small room as she bears down, tendons in her neck and distended jaw standing out sharply to keep him from moving.

 

“Problem, soldier?” Rex drawls.

“She's fucking  _ digging in,  _ shit!”

“Probably because she's pissed at you too, jackass. She’s nonverbal, not completely out of it, and you fucked up. Get to work.” 

“Y-Yessir.”

 

He swallows, probably too loudly, and Rex looks up as Commander Tano lets Fives go, leans back against Rex’s chest and Fives, well, gets to work, pressing open-mouthed, sucking kisses along that blue-and-white tentacle. 

 

“Echo, I--” Rex starts, and winces, wipes the blood from Commander Tano's lip with the side of his hand. She purrs again and pulls his thumb into her mouth, sucking slowly. “Look, we… She's--”

“Gone into heat,” he finishes, swallowing again. 

Rex looks… unbelievably relieved. “Yes, exactly. How did…?”

“Fives has a fetish, a lot of pornography and a big mouth, sir. Won't shut up.” 

 

Fives starts to sit up, maybe to protest, and gets Rex’s hand on the back of his neck again, shoving him back down as Commander Tano  _ hisses  _ viciously, snaps her hips against Rex’s hips and Fives’ mouth.

Rex turns his face into Commander Tano's horns again, shushing her gently, his hand going back to her mouth, three fingers resting against her lips before slipping inside, past all those bloody teeth to let her long, hypodermic-thin fangs rest over the backs, her tongue slithering between them. It settles her, makes her lie back against Rex again, her eyes drifting closed, pinkish fluid dripping over his knuckles. 

 

“She's got a good thing with you two--”

 

Commander Tano trills around Rex’s fingers, her eyes opening, pupils blown out wide like a cats’ seeking prey and focused on him, her chest heaving. At least until they roll back in her head as Fives, fucking  _ Fives _ chokes, actually  _ chokes, _ because her not-a-dick has unwound from Rex’s wrist and writhed into his mouth, down his throat. Must be more difficult than a dick. 

 

“--and I wanted to give this to her. We trust you--”

 

Another trill, deeper and richer, crooning and sweet and pleading. 

 

“--we  _ love  _ you and she needs this and--”

“I know,” he says hoarsely, and finally relaxes. He doesn't know  _ when  _ he reflexively stood at attention, hands behind his back, but now he steps forward. “How do I help?”

 

Rex all but slumps with relief, his arm winding around Commander Tano's waist.

Commander Tano, on the other hand, tenses, her hips rolling until Fives pins her back against Rex with both hands on her hips and apparently figures out how the hell to suck her off properly. Her spine arches beautifully, legs spreading even wider over Rex’s thighs and her sweet, trilling cries spiral up into a shivery cascade with Rex’s forehead pressed to her montral. “That's it love, that's five, you're doing beautifully.”

 

Perfect timing indeed, of course  _ that  _ was five.

 

“How many does she need?” Fives rasps, but knows better than to get up, now. Commander Tano's tentacle, not-dick, egg-thing, whatever, wraps itself around his hand. Blue fluid coats his mouth, runs down his chin into his beard.

“As many as we can give her,” he says, and kneels down on her other side, stripping out of the top of his blacks as well. “You should know that.”

 

Commander Tano croons again, soft and lilting, and leans towards him, Rex’s hand falling away from her mouth to trail down her neck and shoulder.

He brings his hand up to her face and she rubs her cheek against his palm. Still, she's Rex’s girl, and he waits for the nod over her shoulder to kiss her. Togruta had different ideas about monogamy than most humans, but it didn't hurt to check and she seems to appreciate it, purring and knocking her forehead gently against his. Weird to see her without the fang headdress thing.

He can still taste Fives’ blood in her mouth, and something sharp and  _ sour _ like citrus but also emphatically  _ not _ that makes the inside of his mouth feel strange. Given the retractable hypodermic snake-fangs and the rumors, that's almost definitely her venom. He's… not sure how he feels about that, and opts to slant his head to get her  _ insanely _ plush bottom lip between his far less intimidating teeth and tug gently before working his way down her chin and neck.

Rex leans back against the bunk, lets her recline on his chest, and shoves at Fives until he can sit back on his ass and get his legs between hers. Ah, that makes sense, if he braces his feet up, he can hold her thighs open with his and  _ really _ put her on display, show off the way he's buried fuck-deep and knuckle-deep in all that soft, dripping-wet blue.

That explains some of Rex’s composure or at least how he’s managed not to blow his load already, he's got a ring and a rubber on. Had he been  _ briefed  _ properly he might have hit the holonet for something for himself. Or stolen Fives’. Too late now. 

 

He's staring again, isn't he?

Fives is laughing silently at him. His face is hidden in Commander Tano's tits, but his shaking shoulders give it away as he keeps squeezing and stroking her not-dick with a sort of twisting motion she seems to like a  _ lot _ , given the pleased noises and the way it's drooling blue all over his arm.

She makes a distinctly  _ displeased _ noise when Rex pulls his fingers out of her slit, and rocks her hips and head back simultaneously. One obviously pushes Rex deeper into her, the other lets her shove her horns into his face and now they're  _ all  _ laughing because she certainly doesn't need to talk to make her point known. 

 

“Easy, love, we've got you,” Rex says, his voice low and heartbreakingly fond. “Thought you might be ready for something better yeah?” 

 

Rex is looking at  _ him _ as he talks though, and… oh hells, so is Commander Tano.

“Think you’re ready for another cock?” Rex continues.

 

_ That _ noise is going to haunt him until the day he fucking  _ dies.  _

 

It's a clear, emphatic  _ yes,  _ and she leans back harder on Rex and opens her legs wider. On anyone else it’d be like she was offering herself, but something about the way her slit pupils are dilating and contracting as she stares at his crotch, open-mouthed and panting with her fangs fully extended… that's not an offer, that's a  _ demand. _

Because she didn't lean back on her own, Rex has both his hands wrapped around her wiry biceps,  _ holding her back. _ Rex isn't moving anymore, his face turned into the join of her side- and back headtails and trying to breathe through the way she's fucking herself on his cock with hard flexes of her thighs.

Fucking hells, the binders aren't for  _ her,  _ they're for  _ them.  _

 

“Oh he  _ likes  _ that idea,” Fives laughs, like he hasn't shoved his hand down the front of his blacks to give himself something to rut on other than Rex’s leg. “Might want to get on that before  _ you _ get yourself bit, vod.” 

 

This is not going how any twisted part of his imagination could have come up with an occasion of screwing his Commander and/or Rex. Has he ever thought of screwing Commander Tano at all? Maybe? Screwing Rex, obviously, but Commander Tano was  _ wildly _ off-limits for so many reasons that he never really considered it beyond being very,  _ very  _ aware that she was equally wildly  _ attractive _ in a vivid, bright way. Moth to a flame. To a plasma bolt.

He pulls at the seal on his lower blacks and is suddenly aware that he's about to break it from the inside anyway, his cock throbbing-hard. Has been for a while.

 

“Go easy,” Rex says quietly, and Commander Tano hisses  _ angrily _ , like she wants the opposite. Rex ignores her. “She's shallow and shaped different inside, it'll take a minute for her to adjust.” 

 

He pushes his blacks down off his hips, around his thighs, and moves forward on his hands and knees. Commander Tano pulls against Rex’s hands to kiss him again, all sharp-sour soft lips and  _ teeth _ and pointed tongue.

Rex’s hand meets his between her legs when he reaches down to guide himself in, and one of the few synapses he had left blows like a fuse at that, having  _ those _ warm, callused fingers wrapped around his dick. Rex’s calluses are placed the same as the ones on Fives’ hands, he notes distantly. Not surprising, they both prefer pistols to rifles, and then he forgets about weapon specialization entirely because Rex is saying,

 

“Here, like this--” 

 

and making him rub the head of his cock against the soft, fatty base of Commander Tano's-- _ ovipositor, that's the fucking word _ \--pos, not quite inside her yet, but  _ fucking hells _ \--

 

“It--She’s  _ hot _ \--”

 

And it's fucking incredible. Not  _ hot _ but fever-warm, enough to notice and Fives is laughing at him again. “Not called a  _ heat _ for nothin, vod.” 

 

Commander Tano purrs into his mouth and knocks her forehead against his again, nips at his bottom lip hard enough to sting.

 

“S-Sorry, sir--” he starts, because he's talking about her like she's not there, and she  _ croons  _ at him, low and soothing.

“She likes it when you use her name, when she's like this,” Rex tells him quietly, and guides him that little bit farther to push his cockhead into her slit.

 

Commander Tano breathes another of those lilting, musical moans as he slides home, and he answers like he was told to, her name quietly drawn out. She's soft and  _ wet  _ and so giving around him, up to a point, until he can't go any farther because it feels like there's a shallow curve inside her that he doesn't have.

He stays still, waiting it out as much as he can when he's half-buried in all of that, in  _ her _ , and she needs a minute to adjust, right, and--

 

_ ohfuck _

 

No, apparently she needs about  _ twelve seconds  _ to adjust, given the way she braced herself on Rex’s legs and rolled her hips sinuously, fucking herself on  _ both  _ of them in turn. He locks his elbows to keep from falling forward, crying out hoarsely. He finds himself looking down, watching her move. Fuck  _ damn  _ he knew she was fit, she had to be, but watching the lean, hard muscle of her stomach bunch and flex between them is fascinating.

Moreso is the way she's moving  _ on  _ him, the way she feels like nothing he's ever felt, slick-soft and  _ warm  _ and her purr rumbling through her narrow frame almost hard enough for him to  _ feel  _ like the humming of a speeder or one of Fives’ weirder toys.

 

“H-Hey, hey, Echo--” 

 

He looks up to Rex, who still has the side of his face along the curve of Command-- _ Ahsoka’s  _ horn. He's grinning mischievously, slyly. Fives is still making himself useful, kissing her throat, her headtails, her collarbones, anything he can reach between them, her ovipositor still wrapped around his hand and wrist as he strokes her. 

 

“Want to see something  _ real  _ good?”

“Hhh?” he answers intelligently, more than a little preoccupied with everything else that's happening and the sudden realization that he can feel  _ Rex _ ’s cock moving inside her too, rubbing against his through the thin, warm,  _ so warm _ bit of flesh between them. 

 

“Fives.”

“Mhn?” 

 

Fives is also preoccupied, having not only discovered that Ahsoka's headtails were extremely sensitive and far more prone to showing marks from love-bites and sucking kisses than the rest of her infrequently scale-beaded skin but also that he could get his fingers on the hotspot at the root of her pos and change the tone of her lilting moans with a bit of pressure. 

 

“Let her loose.”

 

Oh fuck, he knows that grin, that grin on Fives means terrifying things are going to happen that he will  _ insist _ were fun, and seeing it mirrored on Rex  _ with  _ Fives makes him wonder if he's going to come out of this alive. There's been recorded fatalities, he's read the briefings. 

 

_ ffffuckkk-- _

 

Rex hadn't meant the binders.

Rex had meant the fucking  _ tentacle  _ around Fives' hand that now squirms wetly against his stomach, the thin, split tip pushing at his navel for a seriously unnerving moment before the whole thing wriggles down and around his cock in two fat coils and then  _ further,  _ the last bit sliding behind and around his balls so he immediately forgets how to breathe.

She trills and croons and purrs, loving it, and all the while he's frozen and going light-headed from lack of air and trying not to pop off early like a fucking  _ cadet _ that just discovered the alternative use for bacta.

Rex’s smug, smooth rumble of a voice isn't helping, either, his hands stroking lightly up and down Ahsoka's stomach, her ribs, all the way up to cup her breasts in his palms.

 

“Kinda jealous, if I'm honest,” Rex is saying, pressing her tits up and together, giving her cleavage she didn't naturally possess and letting his calloused thumbs rub over her small, dark nipples. Fives leans in to lick one, suck on it when he gets the now-familiar  _ yesgood  _ trill. “See, that's my favorite part. She gets bigger when she's like this, I guess. Longer.” 

 

And she's  _ squeezing  _ him, stroking his cock like the best fucking sleeve on the 'net,  _ better,  _ shit, because there's the sweet, hot give of her wet slit around half of him and more lube than he knows what to do with. He's heard Twi'lek girls felt like better than anything in the fucking Galaxy, the way they sucked you in, but he doesn't even fucking  _ care  _ that he can't cram all of his dick into her, not when that fucking tentacle feels like the best fucking blowjob of his life but fucking  _ coiled around and-- _

 

“Gonna make her do all the work, then?” Fives teases, and  _ fuck him _ , if he moves he's going to fucking blow and then he's useless to her. Better to just let her use him, be a fucktoy, and hang on.

Commander Tano looks up, lilts at him low and sweet, and opens her mouth as wide as she can, tilting her head so the dim lighting shines off the curves of her fangs, catches on the cloudy-pink droplets hanging off the tips.

 

That's… that's hardcore flirting for Tog girls, isn't it? That's what some of the more adventurous guys claimed, anyway.

 

“Let her bite you,” Rex says, and his hesitance must show on his face, because Rex continues with, “'s what the venom’s for anyway.”

“D-Don’t think gettin high will h-help, sir.”

 

Weird fucking thing: they  _ bit _ their mates to help them mellow out, loosen up to accept eggs. Aphrodisiac of some kind. Chemical profile changed when they were in heat from fatally toxic to narcotic, and they didn't use it as weapons in the first place, so flashing fangs at someone was the equivalent of a human girl pulling her shirt up.

 

“Nah, that's Togs. Gets them high, gets us  _ up,” _ Fives says, grinning against the underside of Ahsoka's jaw. 

 

That can't be right, even if it explains how Fives hss been able to keep jacking himself, watching this and fucking  _ participating _ without painting the inside of his blacks ten minutes ago. Must be multiple chemical profile changes.

He turns his head to one side and offers her the thick slope of muscle between his neck and shoulder before he thinks about it too much.

She leans in, sweat-damp forehead nuzzling against the underside of his jaw and those fucking  _ teeth _ too close to a lot of important veins.

 

Muscle please, injections go in muscles to distribute the chemicals evenly, not right into the bloodstream please fuck. 

 

She's moving slow, her hips have actually stopped their frantic motion--well, mostly--and she’s crooning softly like she's trying to calm him, rubbing the curves of her horns and the space where they turn into headtails against his shoulder. Kissing him too, down his neck. Wet and open-mouthed, lots of tongue. He almost doesn't notice when she finally bites down, smooth and clean, into the proffered muscle. Stings like hell: he called her fangs needles but they're a damn sight thicker than anything regulation, but he's gotten worse from a vaccination booster via Kix in a bad mood.

His whole shoulder goes hot, the heat spreading slow, almost like he can feel the venom moving through his system, like she's pumped him full of hot wax. She tilts her head up to kiss him and he tastes copper layered over her sharp-sour again. It's not what he expected, she still feels fucking incredible and he's still wound tighter than--shit, tighter than she's wound around him and that's saying something--but it's not the rushed, anxious imperative, that  _ fuck fuck fuck gonna come  _ pressure in the pit of his stomach building fast and sharp. She took the edge off.

 

Off  _ him,  _ at least. She's managed to hold herself back a bit, but even he can tell she's losing control. Her hips twitch fitfully, and Rex has his face buried between Ahsoka's headtails again. He's muttering quietly, right against her skin, his hands tight around her biceps because she's mostly rocking back on him. What little he can catch over Ahsoka's hungry trills and coos is absolutely filthy, and a little strained. Huh. Guess that rumor’s true.

Rex is a talker in the sack, gets chattier and more creative the closer he gets. Can't have him popping off either, not if Commander Tano  _ really  _ needs to feel good and fucked, enough that she needs both of them in her.

 

He should probably take some of the pressure off Rex, shouldn't he? 

 

This time, when she shifts forward, he meets her with a slow thrust, braced on his hands, and her voice spikes abruptly up into a sharper cry that cascades back down through a lilting scale. 

 

_ “Nice,”  _ from Fives, his hands running down her headtails, and his smile says  _ give it to her.  _

 

The shift and slide of her pos around his dick as he pulls back makes his eyes cross a little, his breath catch. It feels like he can give her more now, like she's adjusted to him, like Rex said. 

 

And hot  _ damn  _ does she ever sound happy he's moving.

She wants to feel  _ fucked, _ does she?

 

He shifts back a bit, up on his knees, and she  _ whines _ when it makes him slip out of her entirely, pos actually  _ pulling  _ at him, though it's too slick to hold on, just slides wetly along his length so he shivers. 

 

_ “Easy,  _ love,” Rex gasps, still clinging to her upper arms, and Fives grins, reaches down between them to get her wrapped properly around his cock again, making both of them hiss.

He hooks his fingers into the straps around her thighs, pushing her knees up and back and open wide. Rex is--fucking hell--Rex is  _ watching _ , clinging to Ahsoka's arms, as he rolls his hips back, snaps forward, as deep as she'll let him. Does it again when he gets that  _ yesgood _ trill.

Changing the angle gets a different pitch, lower, not what he wanted. Pushing her right leg back farther gets the right tone, but there's a pleading edge to it Rex doesn't like. 

 

“Quit  _ fucking  _ teasing her.”

Fives laughs, comes to his defense, leans in so Ahsoka can take some of her frustration out on his shoulder. He knows what's going on here,  _ they  _ did this.

 

“Throttle down, sir,” Fives says, and moves his hand where he guides it, so his thumb curves over the top of Ahsoka's pos, pushed up against where it comes out of her slit, his fingers down between them. That gets him a two-note cry, right on key, with every thrust and if he rolls back and  _ down _ on the backstroke, there’s a third. “It's  _ Echo.  _ What's he good at?”

“The fuck are you on about?” Rex snaps. 

Fives grins, pulls his free hand out of his blacks to prop his head up on his fist, and looks back at him. He's dropped one hand from her knee down to the soft space low and inside her thigh to hold her leg back. Better response that way, more harmonized with itself.

 

“Got it?”

“Yeah.”

Fives turns back to Rex, still grinning like a fucking idiot, and says, “Procedure.” 

 

Someone had once popped off saying screwing Echo had to be like fucking the regs manual. Fives had  _ laughed _ , because yeah, it was, and it was fucking  _ great. _

Because if he timed the thrust and drag of his cock into her hot, dripping slit like  _ this _ with his hands pressing  _ here  _ and  _ here _ , so his upper thighs slapped against Rex’s ass and Fives’ hand  _ there?  _ If he pushed  _ in _ when he pushed her  _ up  _ on Rex and let her fall back onto him when he pulled back? If he followed what her body and her sweet-sharp  _ very _ clear nonverbal instructions were telling him?

It only took two reps and about eight seconds for her to hit the cascade, her slit and her pos squeezing down on him like a vice when she  _ wails  _ and comes, and Rex fucking  _ chokes  _ because the last bit has her pushed down on him, hilted and shaking and arced into a bow-curve. 

 

Fives keeps his hands where he's been told, but leans up to kiss  _ him,  _ deep and loving, knocking their foreheads together at the end. “Don't stop, just fuck her right through it to the next one.”  

He huffs a laugh into Fives’ mouth, bites down on his lip where Ahsoka had before, the taste of him lost in copper and sweet sharpness. 

 

“Yessir,” he laughs, because  _ obviously _ , that's the plan and what the hell is  _ he  _ doing giving orders anyway, but oh hello,  _ Rex  _ is the one that responded to that, with a soft  _ ohfuck _ and a harder snap of his hips that almost  _ (almost, _ he compensated for the misalignment easily) threw off his rhythm, the cadence that hit so very many of Ahsoka's sweet spots at once and in sequence, and had blue slick drooling down their legs, the pretty birdsong of her enthusiasm ringing out over the wet sounds of bodies together.

“Someone's got an officer kink,” Fives purrs, teasing, and nuzzles into his neck because he can, because Rex is still watching them and holding onto Ahsoka for dear life.

_ “Fuck you,”  _ Rex snarls through gritted teeth, and Fives laughs in his face, his hand on the root of Ahsoka's pos starting to squeeze gently, stroking in time, and that's good, that's helping. That's making her tense up again, her pos and her slit squeezing  _ him  _ the way he's learning means  _ really fucking close _ . 

 

Seems like she tends to need something distinct to set her off, or at least set her off  _ hard _ , which is what they're going for, but Fives and his filthy mouth have that covered.

 

“All due respect, sir--”

Haha, fuck, Rex has it  _ bad. _

“--but we're fucking  _ her _ …”

A beat to build dramatic tension, and he grins with Fives, all deadly mischief. 

“So  _ she _ can fuck  _ you.”  _

 

_ Perfect. _ Rex shoves his face into Ahsoka's montrals hard enough that he pushes her whole head sideways a little, cussing up a 501st-blue streak as his hands drop from her arms to her hips, pulling her back onto his cock, harsh and greedy, fucking up into her ass in rough, rolling thrusts.

Rex tells her he's about to come, and that sets  _ her  _ off, makes her shove her hips backwards onto him to take him as deeply as she can, crying out with Rex’s fingers digging hard into her hips.

It throws them all out of sync but she doesn't seem to care, like she wants Rex more than anything either he or Fives can do. They've done something right, at least. Her cadence hits a trill so hard and high he can  _ feel _ his eardrums buzzing, and they got  _ Rex _ to break in the process. 

 

Fucking hells, they're gorgeous together, Rex panting raggedly into her shoulder and her craning her head around to nuzzle against him. They stay like that a while, Rex sounding like he just ran twelve kliks in as many minutes and Ahsoka not much better. That last one seems to have taken the edge off for her, at least for the moment, letting her relax a bit, lounging on Rex. They're both still inside her, and her pos still squirms around the base of his cock and his balls, but slower now. Lazily.

Fucking hells this is so shitdamn weird. He's hard enough to fuck a hole through duracrete but… that's it. Still feels nice, still sexy as hell but he's nowhere near orgasm, just riding on  _ hell yes this is awesome _ . 

 

Which is good because she's starting up again, pos gone wriggly, unwinding a bit to trail across his stomach. He shifts around the needed bit to get her in position again--he could get more leverage if he unstrapped her left leg and put it over his shoulder--but Rex winces with a pained grunt, pushing at her hips, pushing her  _ off _ and towards them.

He catches her, arms around her slender waist to hold her up enough that Rex can scoot out sideways from under. There's a bite on him, too. Right over the blaster scar, over his heart, the little blood that came from it sweat-smeared across his chest. He's not sure if that's morbid or sweet, but it's not important because Ahsoka is whining piteously at the loss of Rex inside her, looking back over her shoulder and lust-darkened headtail at him. 

 

Rex is lying back on his elbows to one side, but immediately sits up, rolls to his knees to cup her face in his hands, his fingers under the roots of her headtails. “I know, love, I know,” he tells her between sweet, definitely reassuring kisses. “I just need a breather, alright? That's why I brought Fives and Echo. They're gonna take care of you.”

 

Fives, naturally, is right in sync with his, “Yessir.”

“And I'm gonna be right here watching them take you apart.”

 

Ahsoka purrs a little louder at that. Rex’s kinks must be rubbing off. He settles back down for his “breather”, and so does he, lying back with Ahsoka on his chest, her pos squished and wriggling between their stomachs but she doesn't seem to mind in the least. Not when the changed angle of his cock in her slit appears to be doing very nice things for her. It's awkward, because she can't support herself at all, not strapped down the way she is. She’s reduced to rolling her hips and spine to get any movement at all. It's surprisingly effective and he would be lying to himself if he thought her desperation wasn't really,  _ really  _ hot.

Fives gets it, and moves behind her, kissing her shoulders as he tugs lightly on the straps around her wrists and upper arms, keeping them crossed so she can't grab at much more than her own elbows. “Let's get you out of these, yeah?” 

 

Rex snorts an exhausted sort of chuckle, pulling rubber and ring off with a  _ snap _ of wet synthskin. He hasn't gone down at all, the distinct curve of his erection lying along his hip. “Not unless you want to feel like a falthier that ran the  _ entire _ Triple Crown in one day.”

Fives looks intrigued, because he's  _ insane _ , but logistically, they're only seven into this and Rex took the first  _ four _ on his own. She wore a  _ clone  _ out and she's not showing any signs of slowing down. She has, in fact, managed to get her knees braced under her and is now attempting to sit up, take his cock deeper despite what Rex and her own fuckdamn anatomy recommend. Apparently whatever brain-fever a heat causes overrides the sort of judgement that says “Just because you  _ can  _ shove that all the way up there doesn't mean you  _ should.”  _

 

“Let's not let her overdo it,” he says, hands cupped under her ass to keep her from pushing down too far, which is somehow the most surreal thing that's happened in all of this: getting his hands on Commander Tano's Ass.

“And get a fuckdamn rubber on if you're taking over,” Rex snaps.

Fives looks offended. “I'm clean, thanks.”

“So’s she, but  _ she  _ has more’n one hole and the hygenic,  _ polite _ thing is to keep them separate when you switch off, which I guaran-damn-tee we'll be doing.”

 

Sure enough, he's cleaning off with a wet rag and antibac, wincing at the oversensitivity. Damn, he  _ is  _ prepared.

And  _ she _ is  _ wiggly _ when she's impatient, damn, sitting up in his lap with her hips rolling like a fucking  _ dancer,  _ where the hell did she learn to move like that?

 

Sometimes, he's glad he was made in a jar. Sometimes, some _very rare_ times, the geneticist who gave them all eidetic memories is his _favorite being in this entire shithole_ _of a Galaxy._

Fives looking over the shoulder of a very naked, very aroused  _ Commander Fucking Tano _ who is riding his dick like she commissioned him off Kamino herself for Personal Use? Shit, he might buy the guy a beer before he shoots him in the googly black eye, for this.

Fives looking like he has a  _ plan _ is especially nice, leaning down to kiss Ahsoka's shoulders and--at a guess, running his fingertips down her spine, the way she's arching with another of her  _ yesgood  _ sounds. Further, too, until he can feel those fingertips on his dick, following the edges of her slit around him.

 

“Got a better idea,” Fives is purring, scraping his teeth over the scattering of scales on her shoulder, his fingertips stroking back and forth. “Togs got two dicks, right?”

Ahsoka trills, loud and excited, and Rex sits up, scowling. “Not like they use both at once, jackass. Don't overdo it.” 

 

The trill turns to another whine, probably something like  _ please _ , if she were capable of words.

 

“Aw, that's no reason we can't try, right Commander?” Fives says, nuzzling against the curve of her horns, his fingers pushing and sliding along her slit. He holds her steady. It's difficult, because she appears to like that idea  _ very  _ much, enough to squirm in his hands, push back onto Fives’ with a sweet, rolling croon. 

“You are not  _ seriously  _ making her pull rank on me, not now," Rex groans, and throws his rag hard enough that it hits Fives between the shoulderblades with a wet  _ splack.  _

 

Fives laughs, and he can feel one of Fives’ fingers slide into her alongside his dick. 

 

“Lady knows what she wants,” Fives purrs, and Ahsoka echoes him with a real purr, deep and raspy with her fangs coming out again.

“We'll take it slow, sir,” he says, and runs his hands up from her ass over her hips and her hard flat stomach to her breasts. They're small, and so  _ sensitive _ , Togruta are mostly reptiles, right? Doesn't make much sense but he's not going to complain, not when it makes her lean forward into his hands, hell, all the way down to kiss him. 

 

Or maybe just so she can have her pos rubbing between his stomach and hers again, wet and squirming. Her breasts too, when he moves his hands out of the way, back down to her hips to start her moving again. He keeps it slow, a steady rocking, his fingers digging in a bit to keep his hands from slipping on her overslicked skin.  _ Shit,  _ apparently that… whatever the effect was that let him last forever  _ doesn't _ last forever. He's starting to feel it again, not like he ever  _ stopped  _ feeling the incredible the slick-slide of her body against his, her pos wrapped around half his dick and the  _ heat _ of her slit around the rest with two of Fives’ fingers working in. He moans into her mouth, loving the way her tiny body somehow manages to cover all of his chest, how she still participates despite the binders, writhing against him, on him. 

 

She's pressed harder against him by Fives’ broad chest against her back, and she curls up under his chin with Fives kissing her shoulders, pushing her rear headtail aside to kiss the  _ incredibly  _ sensitive skin on the back of her neck. He's not sure if that's what made her moan so sweetly, or the fact that Fives has carefully worked a third finger into her slit, stretching and stroking.

 

“Gotta relax for us, Commander,” Fives is saying, pumping his fingers. He shifts a bit, hands on her hips, and starts rolling  _ his _ slowly, thrusting into her on counterpoint to get her ready. “Don't want to hurt you… gotta stay still until we get settled.” 

 

She purrs and it rumbles through his chest as she takes a deep breath… and goes completely, liquidly pliant between them, like she tranced out, like some Jedi trick.

It's not going to last long, he can tell by the way she immediately goes anticipation-shivery when he lifts her up, almost entirely off his cock and Fives pulls his fingers out, wraps them around both their shafts together. 

 

He's the one that has to purposefully breathe, now. Too many good memories in that feeling, a kind of conditioning in its own that pulls hard on his hindbrain screaming  _ good fucking fuckdamn fuck _ . They've done this before, shared a third partner, but half of the tight heat in his gut is just from Fives’ obscenely slick hand keeping their cocks pressed together.

… but sliding slowly back into Commander Tano's hot, wet slit, pressed together, watching Fives visibly losing his fucking mind over her shoulder with that same _good fucking fuckdamn fuck_ going through _his_ head and right out his mouth while she shivers and whines and _trills_ , long and loud and fluid, is going a long fucking way towards being the best fucking fuck of his life.

Especially with Captain Rex watching off to one side and slowly, carefully stroking his own oversensitive cock. 

 

How the fuck is this his life? 

 

Fives has his forehead against Commander Tano's horn the way Rex had, to steady himself, chewing on his bottom lip and grunting quietly every time Commander Tano moves in the slightest, which is happening more frequently. She's getting impatient again. 

 

“Fives? You good?”

“Yeah. Just.  _ Fuck _ ,” Fives answers, the last word ripped from his chest, disbelieving and rough.

Rex laughs. “I know, right?” 

_ “Fuck.” _

“That's kind of the idea, yeah,” he hisses, a little impatient himself. “Help me sit her up?” 

 

It's a challenge to get her adjusted, to sit up on his knees with Fives and keep the both of their cocks inside the sucking heat of her slit without letting her slip down too far and hurt herself, but the process itself appears to be doing all sorts of good things for her. She's overwhelmed--finally--enough to stay pliant, let them handle her. Her third eyelid has slipped halfway across, her plush mouth loosely open as she pants raggedly. Her pos writhes fitfully against his stomach until he drops a hand down between them again, gives it something to squeeze. A little worrying, how normal, how automatic that feels already. He gives Fives a short nod over her shoulder once he's set and a matching wicked grin. 

 

Fives’ hand covers his on her hip, the other sliding up to her breast, and Fives starts to  _ move.  _

 

His low moan is lost in Commander Tano's--  _ Ahsoka's _ \--ecstatic wail that spirals up and cascades back down almost immediately, the rhythmic pulse and flex of her slit around them as she comes prompting another fervent, worshipful string of cursing from Fives. He doesn't move much, he doesn't really have to. There’s enough reactive movement from her and Fives’ cock rubbing against his that he just needs to hold steady, provide stability for them. Still, he can't resist egging Fives on with, 

 

_ “Don't stop, just fuck her right through it to the next one,  _ remember?” 

 

like he isn't half a second from coming so hard he might die from it. Stroke out and collapse. 

 

_ What a fucking way to go  _ is his last coherent thought before the thrust and drag of Fives’ cock against his,  _ inside _ Commander Tano, throws him screaming hoarsely over the edge with a flashbang going off behind his eyes that sounds like birdsong and bells.

 

Fives’ arms wrap around her waist almost immediately, pulling her off him and against his own chest, letting him tap out and flop against Rex’s shins, blue-splattered from nipples to fucking knees with his fucking blacks still around his thighs, shitdamn. It's a good view, watching Fives manhandle her, up on his knees. Very sexy. He's still hard, still very interested, but… wow. Shit.

 

Rex drops one of the squeeze-bags of liquid protein and electrolytes they carry on long patrols onto his forehead. “Fuel up.”

He's about to, but the sound of hook-and-loop fastening tape opening makes him look back to Fives and Commander Tano. The fucking idiot is undoing the straps on her arms. He starts to sit up, but Rex’s hand on his shoulder pushes him back down. 

“Nope. I warned him, and he's gonna learn the hard way.  _ Fuel up. _ ”

“Yessir.”

 


End file.
